Total Drama Fire Emblem
Summary Total Drama Fire Emblem is a fan fiction by Thormasismyson, where 26 characters from the Fire Emblem universe will compete in a fashion similar to Total Drama, where the prize is 1,000,000 currency in gold. This fan fiction was started in February of 2018, but didn't get finished until almost a year later. There are 26 episodes where one will be posted weekly until all episodes are posted. Characters * Marth - Host of Total Drama Fire Emblem and prince of Aritia * Sheeda - Lover of Marth and princess of Talis * Gordin - Archer from Aritia * Merrich - Aritian Noble who became a Mage and is Marths best friend * Wolf - Leader of the Wolfguard * Zagaro - Second in command of Wolfguard * Maria - Young Cleric and youngest princess of Macedonia * Jake - A Ballistican from Grunia * Thormas - An archer from Akaneia who serves Pricness Nyna and has a distaste for apples. * Sheema - Princess of Gra, the country that neighbors Marths country Aritia * Aira - A Myrmidon from Issach who is the descendant of the crusader Odo * Sylvia - A Dancer from House Edda and Descendant of the crusader Blaggi * Kyle - A cavalier from Renais who is extremely patriotic * Marisa - A Myrmidon from Jehanna also known as the "Crimson Flash" * Neimi - An Archer who cries more often than not * Brady - An Intimidating yet kindhearted Priest * Cynthia - A Pegaus Knight who is Marth and Sheedas Descendant * Vaike - A Fighter from Ylisse who calls himself "Teach" * Laslow - A shy dancer like his mother who loves to flirt. His real name is Inigo * Dwyer - A lazy Butler who would rather sleep yet is extremely skilled at being a Butler * Kazahana - A Samurai who is Sakuras royal retainer and over protective of her * Niles - An Outlaw who is Prince Leos retainer * Nyx - A Dark Mage who was cursed a thousand years ago to live forever * Pieri - A psychopathic Cavalier and one of Prince Xanders retainers * Sakura - A delicate young shy Shrine Maiden and one of the four royals of Hoshido * Silas - A cavalier from Nohr who became a knight to reunite with his childhood best friend Corrin * Velouria - A half Wolfskin half Human girl who loves trash and considers it treasure Episodes * 1x01 "Every Challenge Begins With One Obstacle" * 1x02 "The Holy Blood Hunt" * 1x03 "Race Around Gra" Elimination Table WARNING: This table has spoilers, if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read the table! . . . . . . Trivia * The first episode was originally written on February 16, 2018. * Characters considered for Total Drama Fire Emblem at some point but were scrapped are Midia and Astram (Shadow Dragon), Malliesia (Mystery of the Emblem), Deen and Kliff (Gaiden), Tanya (Thracia 776), Raven, Wil, and Renault (Blazing Sword), and Shiro (Fates). They were not added due to either already having too much characters, or fear of redundancy and favoritism. * In order to avoid favoritism, only three of Thormasismyson's top five characters made it into the cast of Total Drama Fire Emblem. These three being Brady, Laslow, and Thormas.